The Creature Outside
George and I were close when we were in elementary school. We had our fights, sure, but it was nothing bad. Now that we’re in high school, we’re still pretty close. We don’t really talk as much as we did before and we’ve kind of moved on from a close friendship. I was thinking about Jim one day… it was a couple weeks back, I think. I was thinking we should get together, maybe see a movie or something like that, just for old time’s sake. I called up George and asked him if he wanted to hang out some day. He agreed and we decided we would go see a movie the next day. Well, that night something weird happened. I was just about to sleep when I heard something outside. I sat up and saw that my window was open. I didn’t remember leaving it open, but I could have been mistaken. I slowly stepped towards the window, hoping beyond hope that it was just a bird or something and there was nothing outside. I reached the window and stared out. Nothing. I started to relax and shut the window. Then… I saw him. There was this guy standing there, on the street across from my house. He was wearing all black… had his hood up. I couldn’t even make out his face... maybe that was a good thing. I just stared at him for a long time. He just… He just stood there, staring up at my window. Sometimes he would fidget and twitch. All I could do was grab for my cell phone and call the cops. I called them and they said they’d be there as quick as possible. They told me to hide somewhere safe. I slowly crept over to my closet and hid in there. Fifteen minutes passed until I heard it. It was footsteps on my stairs. My eyes widened with fear. The footsteps were slow, as if whatever horrible thing that was going up the stairs was looking for something. Looking for me… I heard my bedroom door open. Someone walked in and walked around the room for a bit. It was only a few moments before I heard my closet’s doorknob open. I backed up against the wall, preparing to face whatever hideous creature was outside… But it was just a police officer. I sighed with relief. The officer told me he didn’t see anyone outside, but he’d keep a patrol around my house in case he came back. After that I went to sleep, relieved now that the police were there. In the morning, I was abruptly awoken by the sound of my window closing. I shot up and looked around my room, but nobody was there. I bolted over to the window and saw a shadowy figure slipping away from my house. That thing was watching me sleep. I remembered the movie that I planned to go to with George. Was it safe to leave my house? Probably not, but the police told me they’d go with me if I really wanted to go. I decided to go. When George came to pick me up, I was afraid to even leave the house. I managed to work up my courage and leave. The drive to the movie was uneventful. We reached the movie theater after about a half an hour. We could barely find a parking space, it was so crowded. We entered the theater and, to our surprise, nobody was there. It was completely empty, save for a dull thudding sound that seemed to be coming from nowhere… George freaked out and ran for the door, only to find that it was locked. Well, the doors were glass anyway so we could break them, right? Wrong. No matter how much we tried to smash them, the doors wouldn’t break or even budge. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It wouldn’t turn on. I wondered where the hell the police were now… They did tell me they’d follow me, right? Before I could think more about that, I heard this awful ripping sound, like someone tearing through flesh. I turned around to see George, on the ground with his chest completely ripped open. Oh god… I can’t get that damn image out of my head. He was just lying there, torn apart by some fucking... creature. I shouted and started pounding on the door. I heard a manic, giggling laugh behind me. I turned around and saw that… damn thing from last night. It was standing there, blood dripping down from its hands. Its hood was off… God, I can’t do this… His face was… I can’t even describe how fucking disgusting his face was… His mouth was… He had all these fangs, his whole mouth was covered in blood. He was smiling… dear god, he was smiling the most wretched smile you could ever see. The rest of his face was just… charred. Like he was burned or some shit, I don’t know. His mouth opened and whispered something in a hoarse voice. I turned and tried to run. I smashed through the glass, I have no idea how since I couldn’t break it before… I ran home and… I haven’t seen him since. I never want to see that… thing again. Category:Monsters